L'étrange Noël de M Crabbe
by Camomille
Summary: En ce maaagnifique 24 décembre, Crabbe se prépare (activement bien entendu) à fêter dignement l'arrivée du Père Noël...
1. Morosité et sombres pensées

Disclaimer : threu, threu, threu… Hé bien oui, chers amis, je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'une fois de plus je ne fais qu'exploiter de malheureux apprentis sorciers qui sont la propriété d'une Rowling anonyme et quasiment méconnue du grand public. Mea culpa.

Salle commune de Serpentard, 16h. 

A l'intérieur de la salle commune des Serpentard, l'effervescence est à son comble. Le bal du réveillon s'ouvrira dans quelques heures et les retardataires s'empressent de trouver une cavalière de dernière minute (quitte à ce qu'elle ait des boutons sur le nez) ou de jeter un sort à leur robe de soirée afin de la rendre plus présentable.

Seul Crabbe, assis (ou plutôt affalé) dans un canapé près de la fenêtre semble totalement indifférent à ce qui se passe autour de lui (il a tort : on ne voit pas tous les jours Malefoy nettoyer une robe sous les ordres de Pansy Parkinson). Crabbe médite (hé oui, comme quoi, tout est possible en pleine période de Noël )tout en effilochant un coin de son pull et en pensant ( ? ) à ses (gros) problèmes personnels. D'abord, il n'a (bizarrement) pas trouvé de cavalière pour le bal et il aura l'air d'autant plus ridicule que Goyle est rentré passer les fêtes dans le manoir familial.

Ensuite, Parkinson semble le considérer comme son valet personnel. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle va passer la soirée avec Drago qu'elle doit se sentir obligée de lui ordonner de cirer ses chaussures, non mais !

Pour finir, Crabbe a pour obligation de rendre un devoir au professeur McGonagall d'ici la fin de la journée sous peine de punition or, le garçon n'a pas encore commencé à rédiger son devoir.

Lourdement, il se lève de son fauteuil et décide (?) de mettre à profit les quelques heures qui lui restent avant le bal pour aller travailler ( ?) à la bibliothèque où, le sait-il, il sera en territoire hostile étant donné que c'est le lieu de prédilection de Granger et de tout un ramassis de Serdaigles.

C'est donc l'esprit (il en a un ? ) tourmenté et rageur qu'il se dirige vers la bibliothèque, en prenant soin de proférer au passage tout un tas d'insultes sur McGonagall et va jusqu'à effleurer l'idée d'utiliser un Avada vous-savez-quoi pour se débarasser définitivement du vieux professeur. Son plan tombe vite à l'eau. Le mot «vite» signifiant ici, «temps qu'il a fallu à Crabbe pour se souvenir qu'il était tout juste capable de lancer un lumos alors ne parlons pas d'Avada vous-savez-quoi».


	2. Difficile rédaction

NB : Pour les (rares !) lecteurs, je tiens à préciser (admirez mon professionnalisme) que je me base sur la 5ème année d'Harry à Poudlard en inventant de toute pièce un événement n'apparaissant pas dans le bouquin (aucun respect pour l'œuvre… tss ! auteur perdu ! ).

La bibliothèque, 17h00, 24 décembre 2003 (il est presque né ! ).

Après avoir erré comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs du château pendant près d'une heure, temps qui lui a été nécessaire pour retrouver le chemin de la bibliothèque – notez, on le comprend, il y met tellement peu les pieds - … Crabbe, franchit courageusement la porte, retenant sa respiration tant l'odeur de vieux livres lui saute à la gorge.

Avec des envies de se suicider, le Serpentard s'installe à une table avec des livres (il sait lire ! ) et des parchemins (bien qu'il n'ait pas l'intention d'en remplir plus d'un).

Tout en mordillant consciencieusement sa plume qu'il réduit, par conséquent, de moitié, l'adorable bambin promène un regard bovin sur les livres l'entourant, s'interrogeant vraisemblablement sur l'utilité de tels objets.

D'ailleurs, selon lui, et comme il l'a déjà signalé plusieurs fois à Rogue, la bibliothèque ne peut être qu'un lieu néfaste pour tout élève normalement constitué. Non seulement elle menace de vous transformer en lapin géant (regardez Granger) mais en plus, la lecture fastidieuse d'une telle masse d'ouvrages ne peut qu'entraîner d'horribles migraines qui, elles mêmes, empêchent le migraineux de se concentrer correctement à l'heure de la sieste. Franchement, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il y aurait belle lurette que ce lieu de torture aurait été changé en une cuisine, ou une réserve de chocolat ou… bref, en un endroit utile.

Secouant la tête avec perplexité – sentiment particulièrement développé chez lui - Crabbe commence à écrire le titre de son devoir ainsi qu'une vague introduction :

' L'intérêt de la métamorphose porcine dans le monde actuel :

Aujourdhui enccore, le port tient une placce primmorddialle dans notre allimenttation cotidienne. C'est pourkoi, il est un animale idéal en ce qui conccerne la métamorphose en efet, il permai a certtaine sositiè qui, en tant normalle ne pourait manjer de por dent consomée… '

A court d'inspiration, le Serpentard relève la tête. Il entend alors des voix s'élever de derrière une étagère qui – sacrilège – se trouve être couverte de bouquins ne traitant _même pas _de la fonte du chocolat.

Effaré, Crabbe tend l'oreille – son ouïe ayant considérablement diminuée depuis que sa mère lui a offert un perroquet hurleur – et reconnaît sans peine - ô comble de l'horreur- , les voix mélodieuses du survivant et de ses deux acolytes, j'ai nommé, tout-collé-numéro-1 et tout-collé-numéro-2.

Bien qu'on lui ait moult et moult fois répété qu'espionner est très vilain, Crabbe, alléché à l'idée de découvrir quelques croustillants petits secrets concernant Potter et ses tout-collés, ne peut s'empêcher de tendre davantage l'oreille, quitte à tomber de sa chaise.

Pff, soupire sans retenue quelqu'un qui semble bien être Balafré, quand je pense qu'il va falloir aller jouer les potiches au bras d'une greluche de première catégorie d'ici 3 heures… ça me fatigue d'avance.

Là-dessus, il semble à Crabbe que le héros déchu s'affale sur la table qu'il occupe avec ardeur, sans doute éreinté par l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attend.

Rien ne t'obligeait à inviter Kate Delanor au bal… rétorque froidement la voix de Toute-collée, et puis d'ailleurs, rien ne te prouve qu'elle est antipathique !

Je ne l'ai pas invité, chouine le Gryffondor avec ferveur, elle m'est littéralement tombée dessus à la sortie du cours de DCFM en me menaçant manu militari d'écrire à Rogue pour lui dévoiler que j'avais l'intention de lui abattre un chaudron sur la tête si je refusais de venir !

Crabbe étouffe un petit cri de joie qui ressemble étrangement à celui de la souris lorsqu'elle découvre un morceau de fromage tout juste moisi. Et une information croustillante, une ! Malheureusement, le jeune sorcier (faut le dire vite) n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir que les conséquences qu'une telle révélation pourrait entraîner car déjà la conversation repart.

Ouais, reprend en écho la voix de Weasley, mais toi, au moins, tu as une Serdaigle ! Regarde, moi je me tape une Poufsouffle et…

Tu as quelque chose de particulier contre les Poufsouffles ? enrage Hermione qui – ô impolitesse ennemie – coupe littéralement la parole au rouquin.

Hum… non… non, hésite Ron (hésitation qui révèle plus que tout que si, il a quelque chose contre les Poufsouffles), mais tout de même, c'est une troisième année en plus !

Et alors, gronde Toute-collée avec hargne…

Rien, rien, grommelle Ron avant de rajouter, soudain beaucoup plus guilleret ; En fait Hermione, pourquoi as-tu accepté d'y aller avec Lee Jordan ? Je croyais que tu détestais sa façon de se comporter en public…

Sur sa chaise, Crabbe frétille autant que sa graisse le lui permet. Deuxième information croustillante, deuxième. Cette révélation ne semble d'ailleurs pas plaire à la concernée qui s'est insurgée avec ferveur face aux propos de Weasley cadet.

Hum… rappelle Harry, je me souviens parfaitement t'avoir entendu dire qu'il était trop 'm'as-tu-vu' pour toi !

Mais arrêtez ! ordonne la Gryffondor, de toute manière, c'était lui ou Neville alors… Et puis je ne pouvais pas m'y rendre seule, j'aurais eu l'air parfaitement stupide…

Information croustillante numéro 3. Crabbe manque de peu la pâmoison. Il envisage déjà quel article fabuleux pourrait faire Rita si jamais il lui annonçait que Dents-de-lapin était une machine à faire tomber la gente masculine.

Au moins, lance Ron, perfide, tu aurais prouvé à tout le monde que tu étais fidèle à Vicky…

Cesse de l'appeler Vicky, et puis d'abord, je croyais que tu étais ici pour travailler !

Mouais mouais mais n'empêche que…

Silence ! hurle presque Hermione ce qui constitue, pour elle, un crime étant donné qu'elle est dans une bibliothèque.

Visiblement, ni l'énième Weasley, ni Le Balafré ne jugent utile de contredire le lapin en colère et le silence retombe sur la salle de travail, ponctué par quelques 'passe moi de l'encre' éparpillés.

Crabbe, méditatif, rumine encore plus qu'un taureau. Ainsi, même Potter et ses fidèles chevaliers ont réussi à se dégotter des cavaliers.

Plantant là son devoir de métamorphose, il quitte en hâte la bibliothèque, bien décidé à trouver, lui aussi, une cavalière avant le bal.


	3. Arrivée inopinée

NB : Pou ceux qui s'interroge sur le pourquoi du comment j'appelle Ombrage, Umbridge, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai lu le tome V en anglais (très fière d'elle) et que, du coup, j'ai du mal à appeler Ombrage autrement que par son nom d'origine c'est-à-dire pas Ombrage mais Umbridge et… comment ça je suis nulle pour les explications !

Salle des professeurs, 17h30, 24 décembre2003 (tamtamtamtam ! )

Tout comme dans la salle commune des Serpentards, celle des professeurs fourmille d'activité. En effet, comme chacun le sait, le professeur est un petit animal fébrile qui a un sacro-sainte horreur de l'inactivité et qui, au moment de Noël, n'attend qu'une chose : ouvrir enfin ses paquets.

Le professeur Flitwick explique dignement à Trelawney pourquoi il refuse de l'accompagner au bal ('Mais enfin, Sibylle, c'est une question d'honneur, j'ai déjà promis à Chourave et… mais bien sûr que non je ne dis pas cela pour me débarrasser de vous cependant, il vous faut comprendre que…'), Chourave les surveille tout en conseillant Pomfresh sur le choix de sa robe de bal ('Vraiment, Poppy, je trouve que le rose bonbon vous va mieux que le jaune canari…), Rogue ne quitte pas Pomfresh des yeux et ne s'aperçoit pas un seul instant que Vector, trop occupé à parler avec Sinistra de la soirée, lui renverse de l'encre sur la main. Hagrid demande l'aide de Dumbledore afin de savoir, qui de Pince ou de Trelawney, il faut mieux accompagner au bal ('Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le professeur Trelawney mais, la dernière fois, elle a passé la soirée à me prédire une mort par strangulation sous 4 jours avant de me dire que, finalement, je serais tué au cours de la révolte des canards du lac ! ), McGonagall essaie de corriger les devoirs des Serpentards tout en se demandant si Crabbe va, un jour, daigner lui rendre le sien (après tout, il n'aura que trois ou quatre mois de retard). Quant à Umbridge, elle jauge tout le monde avec l'air supérieur de celle qui sait ce que les autres ignorent ('Hum, hum').

Le professeur Gandalf, qui enseigne l'arithmancie, jeune personne dynamique, 35 ans, célibataire, deux poissons rouges et six canaris, chantonne dans un coin en résolvant des équations :

Vive le vent, vive le vent, viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive le veeeeeeeeeeeent d'hiiiiiiivêêêêêêreu, bouuuule de neiiiiige et gnagnagnagna (il ne connaît plus les paroles) et bonneû année Grand-mère !

Hé bien, couine Flitwick joyeusement, l'esprit de Noël semble avoir gagné le professeur Gandalf !

Le nain profite de l'occasion pour se rapprocher de Gandalf et ainsi s'éloigner stratégiquement de Trelawney. Boudeuse, celle-ci ne tarde pas à voir en Hagrid une nouvelle cible (et quelle cible ! ).

Oh oui ! minaude Chourave, au grand désespoir de Flitwick, vous avez une si belle voix de ténor professeur, on jurerait entendre un chanteur d'opéra.

Modeste, Gandalf sourit avec néanmoins un petit air signifiant clairement 'je sais, je sais'.

Pomfresh hausse un sourcil de perplexité polie :

Cependant, juge-t-elle bon de remarquer, je ne me souvenais pas que 'gnagnagna' faisait partie de la chanson…

Non, effectivement, rétorque négligemment Gandalf en décernant un sourire éblouissant (émail diamant ? ) à l'infirmière, mais ces mots rajoutent une touche de modernité, de dynamisme à la chanson qu'elle n'avait pas …

Ben voyons, grommelle Rogue qui déteste voir ce bellâtre draguer sa cavalière. Il est tellement outré qu'il s'essuie la main pleine d'encre sur sa robe de soirée et en oublie de lancer des regards assassins à Vector.

Sinistra, qui a relevé la tête, se contente de hausser les épaules, dédaigneuse devant cet amas de professeurs féminins agglutiné autour de ce qui lui semble être la peste et le choléra réunis.

McGonagall, écrit fébrilement tout un tas de jolis commentaires sur la copie de Malefoy (aucune réflexion, Etes-vous passé par le CP ? L'encyclopédie est une invention pratique, Non ! Le porc n'est pas une marque de boisson moldue ! …) sans se préoccuper du reste de la salle. Dumbledore, comme tout bon directeur reste neutre et Hagrid, en bon chienchien suit l'exemple de Dumbledore.

Seule Umbridge semble trouver la situation particulièrement amusante et elle se repaît du lamentable spectacle qu'offre cet attroupement de professeurs.

C'est à cet instant qu'un léger 'toc, toc' se fait entendre à la porte. Aussitôt, chacun cesse son activité et reprend l'air digne du professeur qui travaille, s'attendant à voir débouler un élève dans la salle. Or, la personne qui franchit le seuil de la porte n'est pas un élève, loin de là, mais le Premier ministre en personne : Cornélius Fudge. La stupeur la plus profonde s'abat sur la salle, stupeur que le ministre semble apprécier car il se met à glousser en ôtant son chapeau et sa cape. Chapeau et cape qui, il convient de le noter, sont d'un rouge vermeil très 'up to date' en cette période de l'année ce qui, selon l'heureux propriétaire dudit chapeau et de la non moins dudite cape, est la preuve définitive et irréfutable qu'il est un homme de goût sachant s'habiller de manière adéquate aux circonstances.

Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne semble remarquer cet effort vestimentaire ce qui est horriblement vexant et particulièrement ingrat (toujours selon Fudge).

Loin de recevoir les compliments attendus (et soit disant mérités), Monsieur-mais-oui-mais-non-mais-Vous-savez-qui-ne-peut-pas-être-revenu-c'est-pas-vrai, se voit froidement accueilli par Monsieur-Harry-je-te-promets-tu-sauras-toute-la-vérité-mais-attends-d'être-un-peu-plus-grand (le mufle).

Puis-je savoir ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Monsieur le ministre ? Il ne me semblait pourtant pas que vous ayez été annoncé ? Minerva, auriez-vous oublié de me donner une lettre de Monsieur le ministre ces jours derniers ?

McGonagall, qui déteste être prise pour une secrétaire s'apprête à rétorquer vertement qu'elle n'a rien omis du tout mais elle est interrompue par Fudge qui ricanecomme un débile congénital (ce qu'il est très certainement bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre) :

Allons, allons, Albus, votre secrétaire fait très bien son travail, c'est moi qui ai décidé de passer à l'improviste et de passer la soirée avec vous…

Cette dernière annonce est très certainement censée, dans l'esprit de Fudge, déclencher la liesse chez la gente professorale mais hélas, mille fois hélas, elle passe fièrement à côté de l'effet escompter. Bouches ouvertes et bave dégoulinante, lesdits professeurs semblent plus abattus par cette nouvelle qu'autre chose. Seule Umbridge applaudit joyeusement.

Toutefois, la cervelle peu développée de Fudge voit là une marque de surprise ravie. Toutefois, il n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir ce qu'il considère comme une victoire personnelle que déjà, il se fait vertement rabrouer par McGonagall (la sale fille).

Je ne suis pas une secrétaire, rectifie avec hargne l'intéressée , et à l'avenir, si vous souhaitez passer le réveillon en notre compagnie, prière de nous prévenir, notre concierge se fera un plaisir de tout nettoyer en votre honneur.

Elle quitte dignement la pièce, son paquet de copies dans les bras, sous l'œil courroucé d'Umbridge ttandis que Rusard chouine dans un coin : «je suis pas concierge, je suis surveillant d'abord !»

Hébété, Fudge qui, comme de juste, a toujours un train de retard, regarde autour de lui avec la tête de poisson rouge sortit de son bocal :

Je ne suis jamais parvenu à comprendre pourquoi les secrétaires détestaient qu'on leur rappelle leur métier après tout, c'est une charmante profession, n'est ce pas Dolores ?

Umbridge s'apprête à approuver vigoureusement les paroles de son (vénéré) ministre lorsque celui-ci reprend :

Bon, de toute manière, la raison de ma visite n'est pas là… Dumbledore, ordonne-t-il, suivez-moi, j'ai à vous parler… vous aussi Dolores…

Les deux professeurs (ou plutôt le professeur et le truc pas net qui ressemble à un professeur) et le ministre quitte la pièce, suivis par les yeux des autres protagonistes.


	4. A la chasse à la cavalière

Couloirs de Poudlard, 18 heures, toujours 24 décembre 2003 (il est presque vivant pampampam ! )

Errant comme une âme en peine dans le château, Crabbe, qui vient d'essuyer son trentième refus de la part d'une des demoiselles de Poudlard (celle-ci lui ayant ri au nez comme une malpolie qu'elle était), commence vraiment à désespérer.

En tournant devant la statue 'D'Ignace le voyou', bien décidé à prendre la direction de sa salle commune, il croise Wanda Badness, une cinquième année de Poufsouffle qui sort, en pleurs d'un des nombreux salons d'étages du château. Aveuglée par ses larmes, la jeune fille n'aperçoit pas Crabbe et lui rentre dedans :

Oh… je suis… désolée… vraiment… bredouille-t-elle en écarquillant des yeux de crapaud derrière ses lunettes triple épaisseur de verre.

Crabbe hausse les épaules en grognant que 'maisnonvoyonscenestpasgrave' et s'apprête à s'effacer pour laisser passer la Poufsouffle (ce qui prouve qu'il ne va _vraiment_ pas bien) lorsque, dans un sursaut d'espoir, il décide de lui demander :

Heu… Moka… commence-t-il, assez pitoyablement et, ô fait étrange s'il en est un, timidement.

Moi, c'est Wanda ! réplique froidement son interlocutrice, visiblement peu ravie d'avoir à lui adresser de nouveau la parole ce qui, soit dit en passant, est plutôt compréhensible.

Scuz', reprend Crabbe chez qui la politesse n'est pas particulièrement développée, donc, je voulais savoir… hum… tu voudrais venir au bal, ce soir, avec moi ?

Ceci étant dit, le Serpentard rosit jusqu'aux oreilles et, contemplant avec gêne le carrelage, entreprend de sautiller ce qui n'est pas sans lui donner des allures de jeune pachyderme tentant d'éviter d'écraser une fourmi.  
Le silence-radio qui lui tint lieu de réponse est assez éloquent pour que même lui se rende compte que sa proposition n'est pas vue d'un bon œil.

Pas grave, marmonne-t-il en rosissant davantage encore, adoptant pour le coup, une mine de cocker abandonné.

Doublant honteusement sa camarade, il manque de justesse de lui réduire les orteils en bouillie. N'y prêtant cependant pas attention, Crabbe s'éloigne aussi rapidement que sa surcharge pondérale le lui permet lorsque, ô stupeur, Wanda le rappelle :

Crabbe ! Hé ! Attends ! s'écrie-t-elle avec vigueur.

Complètement hébété (en tout cas, plus que de coutume), le Crabbe en question se retourne

C'est d'accord…marmonne la jeune fille.

D'accord pour quoi ? questionne Crabbe qui, ayant la mémoire aussi courte qu'un poisson rouge a déjà oublié sa demande.

Je veux bien venir au bal avec toi, ce soir…

Heu… très bien… hum…

Wanda sourit alors, dévoilant ses dents dont certaines cariées, menacent très certainement de rendre l'âme :

On se retrouve à 20H devant l'escalier, OK ? rajouta-t-elle en tripotant un bouton qui orne son nez en trompette.

Heu… ouais… approuve Crabbe en clignant ses petits yeux de truie d'un air stupide.

O malheur ! Il allait devoir apprendre à lire l'heure pour ne pas arriver en retard… Vite, demander de l'aide à Drago, cette âme noble et généreuse qui, il en est certain, ne refusera pas de partager son (immense) savoir avec lui.

Très bien, alors à tout à l'heure !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, la Poufsouffle effectue un demi-tour d'une grâce contestable avant de repartir dans l'autre sens.

Crabbe, qui semble planté dans le sol, regarde ses cheveux marrons filasses tressauter dans son dos à chacun de ses pas tout en remettant en cause l'excellence de son idée.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut disparu que Crabbe se remet à son tour en marche, se grattant la tête avec stupeur. Comment on dansait la valse déjà ? O Chaussette, il s'était fourré dans de beaux draps…


	5. D

Grande salle de Poudlard, 20H10, même jour (quand faut y aller etc…).

Au lieu des habituelles tables longues, ce sont des tables basses, ovales et pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes sur lesquelles le couvert a été dressé. Seule la table des professeurs reste inchangée car, comme l'a si judicieusement fait remarquer un enseignant anonyme : 'Il faut bien les surveiller, ces petits'.

Pour le moment, les petits en question ne sont pas encore assis et discutent par petits groupes tout en jetant des regards critiques aux cavaliers, aux robes et aux coiffures de chacun. En effet, il faut savoir que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est sorcier qu'on ne s'intéresse pas à la dernière rubrique «mode» de «Je suis une pétasse et je l'assume» ou de «Comment être au top en 20 leçons».

D'ailleurs, bien que cette information soit censé rester secrète, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous révéler qu'Harry lui-même est un fervent lecteur de : «Comment rester beau et populaire» et qu'il n'a pas hésité à passer 3 heures dans la salle de bains pour être au top ce soir.

Et justement, notre Potter international converse joyeusement, tel la marmotte lorsque le printemps revient avec ses chers tout-collés, dans un coin de la pièce.

A son grand désarroi, il doit stopper son éloge du nouveau gel «Yop», celui là même qui lui a permis de venir à bout de tous ses épis, car les professeurs entrent à leur tour dans la salle.

Berk ! juge bon de commenter Ron, Umbridge se surpasse dans l'horreur ce soir !

Visiblement, il n'est pas le seul à le penser car de nombreux élèves ont stoppé toute discussion et regardent, bouches bées, leur soi-disant professeur qui prend place près de la chaise de Dumbledore.

Vêtue d'une longue robe moulante noire et jaune banane, avec un décolleté lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux (voire même plus bas), un horrible nœud de satin vert à pois jaune fluo planté dans ses cheveux, lissés pour l'occasion, le professeur ne paraît pas s'être aperçu de l'intérêt qu'elle suscite et parcourt la salle des yeux, d'un air de vache Ukrainienne parachutée dans la jungle amazonienne.

Derrière elle, vient le professeur Flitwick, en costume à queue de pie et nœud papillon, l'air absolument ravi d'être ici, il adresse de petits signes de la main aux élèves qui le regardent, suit ensuite le professeur Trelawney, maussade, elle s'empresse d'aller s'asseoir, faisant, au passage, cliqueter les breloques qui lui servent de bijoux, et se lance dans la contemplation de sa fourchette dont elle veut certainement prédire l'avenir, Chourave et Pomfresh (qui a finalement opté pour une robe vert pomme à paillettes argentées et a prêté la mauve à fleurs noires à Chourave) entrent à leur tour et commencent à bavarder après avoir lancé un regard chargé de mépris à Umbridge.

Rogue, l'air coincé dans sa robe de soirée rose à étoiles violettes (que sa cavalière l'a obligé à porter, on s'en doute) semble menacer silencieusement tout élève qui oserait se moquer de sa tenue. Très digne, il s'installe près de Flitwick et regarde anxieusement autour de lui si quelqu'un est plus ridicule que lui

Il paraît quelque peu soulagé en voyant Umbridge et s'installe un peu plus confortablement dans son siège. Vector et Sinistra, tout deux de bleu vêtu, ne se quittent pas et roucoulent, Vector penché sur le fauteuil de Sinistra. Gandalf, avec son sourire charmeur pénètre, dans une robe fuchsia à poissons clowns qui nagent dessus, et, après avoir décroché un sourire ravageur à ses élèves favoris (dont Hermione et Ginny) s'installe près de Trelawney (ce qui l'oblige à ravaler son sourire, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron). McGonagall qui est allé s'asseoir aux côtés de Rogue, à la gauche de la chaise du directeur, est, pour changer un peu, vêtue d'une robe rouge sang (Collection automne-hiver du célèbre couturier Lovegryffondor). Elle aussi jette des coups d'œil courroucés à Umbridge mais s'abstient de tout commentaire car Dumbledore vient de prendre place, dans sa traditionnelle (c'est-à-dire centenaire) robe des fêtes à lunes et étoiles et observe d'un air pensif les élèves.

Ceux-ci, surpris que leur directeur n'ait pas fait de discours, se consultent fébrilement lorsque soudain, surprenant tous les élèves, Fudge, qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vu, se lève et, après s'être raclé la gorge (devrait arrêter de fréquenter l'autre timbrée ! ) commence d'un ton enjoué :

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Veuillez vous asseoir confortablement je vous prie !

Raclement de chaises, bruit de fond, on entend clairement Ron grogner et Harry s'écrier qu'il ne voit pas ce que ce crétin fini pourrait bien avoir à leur dire tandis qu'Hermione leur demande ce qu'il peut bien faire au château et que tout les deux rétorquent qu'ils s'en fichent mais que ça ne peut être que de mauvais augure… Plus loin, Malefoy fait part à Pansy de sa théorie selon laquelle Fudge serait ici uniquement dans le but de renvoyer officiellement le vieux fou du château. Ils jubilent à cette idée.

Lorsque tous les élèves sont assis, Fudge reprend :

Donc, mes chers jeunes…

C'est qui cet abruti qui prétend parler à la nouvelle génération ? marmonne distinctement Fred.

…Tout d'abord, 'Bonnes Fêtes de fin d'année !

Il s'arrête, comme espérant sans doute qu'on lui répondra. Malheureusement pour lui, comme 'tout fout le camp', cette tentative fait 'flop' et le ministre doit continuer, toutefois, un peu moins jovial devant le manque d'entrain des élèves (ces jeunes, ils sont malpolis de nos jours) :

Avant que le repas ne débute, je suppose que tout le monde a remarqué que certaines places étaient inoccupées ?

Crabbe, ainsi que la plupart des élèves, effectue un tour d'horizon de la salle et constate, qu'en effet, il y a des places vides, y compris à la table des professeurs, aussitôt, des commentaires fussent avec la rapidité des heu… enfin bref, les commentaires fussent avec vélocité.

… bien, reprend Fudge, visiblement ravi d'avoir produit son petit effet, Sachez que ces places sont réservées à certaines personnes… en fait, nous avons décidé de convier, avec l'accord de la direction du château ('Humph' appuyé de McGonagall ), les familles de plusieurs élèves et professeurs afin de les féliciter de leurs résultats et de leur manière d'enseigner.

( 'Autrement dit, crie presque Hermione, pour les remercier de rester fidèles au ministère ! ' tandis qu'Harry et Ron lui sautent dessus pour lui éviter les ennuis, menaçant de l'étouffer).

Je vais vous donner les noms des heureux élus tout de suite, ainsi, leurs parents pourront les rejoindre tout de suite pour le dîner.

Le silence retombe sur la grande salle, et tous les regards se braquent sur Fudge, ce dernier, qui paraît très heureux d'être le point de mire, laisse échapper un petit gloussement avant de reprendre :

Je vais commencer par annoncer les élèves bénéficiant de ce cadeau du ministère… Ils sont 5… Tout d'abord : Lavande Brown (Lavande rosit de plaisir en se trémoussant sur sa chaise tandis que Ron lui jette un regard dégoûté et se met à médire sur son compte), Vincent Crabbe (Hermione manque de s'étouffer en entendant la nomination de Crabbe et McGonagall recule sa chaise de celle de Rogue qui sourit comme si on venait de lui annoncer l'explosion de la tour des Gryffondors, Crabbe n'a pas encore réalisé que c'était de lui qu'on parlait .), Seamus Finnigan ( Ron tombe de sa chaise et se relève en lançant des regards noirs à Seamus et en le traitant de 'sale traître'), Drago Malefoy (celui-ci affiche un sourire de satisfaction détestable qui donne une folle envie à Harry de se lever et d'aller lui renverser sur la tête le moitié des pichets de jus de citrouille de la salle) et enfin, Pansy Parkinson (Re-gloups de McGonagall et Hermione, Re- sourire suffisant de Malefoy et Rogue, Re-envie d'Harry d'aller leur taper dessus).

Sur ce, Fudge fait signe à McGonagall d'ouvrir la porte de la Grande salle ce que celle-ci effectue de mauvaise grâce. Les parents des élèves nommés entrent dans la salle, timidement pour certains, avec assurance pour d'autres (Malefoy pour ceux qui ne s'en doutaient pas encore) et prennent place aux côtés de leur progéniture (Maman Malefoy ôte une peluche de la robe de son fils ce qui provoque une crise de fou rire chez les Gryffondors) et Fudge reprend avec joie :

Maintenant, les professeurs : ils ne sont que trois à bénéficier de notre cadeau ce qui signifie (sourire plus que carnassier vers les professeurs), que tous les autres doivent réapprendre comment faire un cours ('ou plutôt, marmonne Hermione, renfrognée, ils doivent apprendre à obéir au ministre'. Elle s'éloigne avec précipitation de Ron et Harry, craignant sans doute un nouveau plaquage). Les professeurs compétents sont donc : Séverin Gandalf (Sourire éclatant de celui-ci malgré la proximité de Trelawney et Sinistra donne l'impression qu'elle va vomir), Severus Rogue (l'air mécontent, Rogue s'enfonce un peu plus dans son fauteuil tandis que Pomfresh lui tapote gentiment l'épaule et que les Serpentard applaudissent. ) eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet, Dolores Umbridge ('Comme si on s'y attendait pas, grommelle Harry' en fronçant le nez devant le spectacle qu'offre Umbridge et que Ginny s'exclame, outrée 'Compétente ? Elle ? Même Trelawney l'est plus ! ' Ce que tout le monde s'empresse d'approuver.)

De nouveau, McGonagall reçoit l'ordre d'ouvrir les portes et les parents des professeurs retrouvent leur enfant (la maman d'Umbridge porte un ruban de satin verdâtre dans les cheveux et, après avoir embrassé avec effusion sa fille sous les yeux dégoûtés de la plupart des élèves et professeurs, elle entreprend de remettre droit le nœud de la chère petite).

Dumbledore, reprenant son rôle de Coach annonce le début du repas et les plats ne tardent pas à apparaître. Affamés, les élèves se détournent de la table des professeurs pour remplir leurs assiettes.

A la table qu'il partage avec Wanda, Pansy, Malefoy et ses parents, Crabbe tente d'échapper aux sarcasmes de sa sœur aînée, Lucinda :

Dis-moi Crabbou, la couleur verte de ta robe, c'est naturel ou bien tu as laissé un 'french cheese' pourrir dessus ?

Grumlegroumphpfffffff,

Quoi ? C'est naturel ? Bah mon vieux ! Quel goût !

Lucinda chérie, s'il te plaît, coupe en souriant Bernadette Crabbe, la mère de Vincent, sois gentille avec ton frère.

Mais Lucinda ne semble pas se préoccuper de cette interruption maternelle car elle continue de plus belle :

Et l'odeur que tu dégages ? C'est parce que tu as confondu l'eau de Cologne avec la bouteille de Rhum de McGonagall ou c'est parce que tu t'es soûler avant de venir ?

Gnagnagnagnagna…

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Blablabla…

Tu as un problème avec la langue anglaise ou ton cerveau est trop atrophié pour te permettre de parler ?

…

Plaît-il ?

…

C'est bien ce que je pensais, aucune notion de la communication, ton cerveau n'a pas d'option 'langage'…

Maman ! Elle fait rien que m'embêter ! pleurniche Crabbe.

Lucinda chérie, cesse d'importuner ton frère !

Mais je ne l'importune pas enfin ! Je m'intéresse à lui ! On ne va quand même pas me reprocher de m'occuper de mon frère chéri (sourire de fayote)… Tiens, au fait Crabbinouchouchou, tu ne nous as pas présentés à ta charmante cavalière…

Gloups de Wanda qui jette des regards désespérés autour d'elle (Help)

Mais c'est vrai ça ! s'exclame Achille Crabbe, le papa, alors, ma chère enfant… je suppose que vous êtes à Serpentard…

Non… couine Wanda en s'enfonçant autant qu'elle le peut dans son siège, j'suis à Poufsouffle !

Pardon ? Parlez plus fort mon petit, je n'entends rien !

Ben tiens, ricane Lucinda, encore une handicapée de la langue ! Sont pas normaux ces gosses !

Je suis à Poufsouffle… répète courageusement Wanda.

Ha ! dubitatif d'Achille qui se tourne vers son fils, l'air perplexe ( Mais pourquoi une Poufsouffle ! Pourquoi pas une jolie petite vipère de Serpentard ? Ou, du moins, une Serdaigle ? )…

Poufsouffle ? s'exclame Lucinda, visiblement ravie, Poufsouffle ? Décidément, mon pauvre frangin, tu es tombé bien bas… quoique non, en fait, c'est elle qui est tombée bien bas ! Accepter d'aller avec toi au bal ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle est très laide mais quand même, comparée à toi… on croirait voir un crapaud avec une vache !

Lucinda n'a pas le temps de finir ses médisances, Wanda se lève et quitte la salle en sanglotant. Au passage, elle bouscule M. Malefoy père qui s'indigne en prenant Achille Crabbe pour témoin :

Non mais n'importe quoi ! Ces jeunes se croient tout permis ! Aucune éducation !

M. Crabbe hausse les épaules :

Que voulez-vous, tout fout le camps !

Et Narcissa de renchérir, en pinçant le nez et en caressant les cheveux de son fils :

Ce n'est pas la fille qu'il faut blâmer, mais plutôt les parents…

Certainement des moldus ! coupe Félix Parkinson, surexcité, ils n'ont aucune notion de ce que l'on appelle l'honneur !

C'est évident… reprend Lucius Malefoy en coupant sa volaille, ces gens-là ne sont pas comme nous.

Le ministère devrait ordonner leur extermination ! s'exclame Alida Parkinson, qui a la même tête de fouine que sa fille…

Les modus ne sont rien comparés au sang-de-bourbe, coupe Drago en lançant un regard à Granger qui discute avec Lee Jordan et Ginny… Ce sont eux les véritables dangers pour notre monde !

Tout à fait, approuve Achille Crabbe tandis que Lucius jette un regard plein de fierté sur son fils.

Cette instructive conversation se poursuit avec bonhomie, chacun traitant les moldus, sang-de-bourbe et Cracmols de tous les noms possibles et imaginables.

Un peu plus loin, à la table des professeurs, Chourave, McGonagall et Flitwick qui ont rapproché stratégiquement leurs chaises observent d'un œil critique Umbridge :

Aucune notion de la coiffure, s'apitoie Chourave en fixant le professeur et sa famille, en grande conversation avec Fudge.

La pire, c'est quand même le père… rajoute McGonagall, franchement ! Mettre un nœud grenat dans ses cheveux ! Alors que c'est un homme et à son âge…

C'est à la limite du tolérable s'insurge Flitwick en se servant une part de tarte aux rognons dans laquelle il mord sauvagement.

C'est certainement un signe d'appartenance à une secte quelconque… s'inquiète Chourave.

Flitwick en oublie de mastiquer sa tarte :

Ce serait catastrophique ! Imaginez, si jamais elle essayait d'attirer les élèves dedans !

Je crois, coupe McGonagall, un brin excédée, que vous vous faites du cinéma..

Du cinéchat ? questionne Flitwick, l'air intéressé, c'est quoi ? Une prise de karaté hindou ?

Ce que je voulais dire, reprend McGonagall, c'est qu'il serait étonnant qu'Umbridge appartienne à une secte quelconque, Fudge ne lui ferait pas autant confiance sinon…

Oui, mais lui, c'est un crétin ! s'écrit Flitwick…

Soit, mais pas à ce point là quand même !

Chourave s'apprête à rétorquer que 'si justement, c'est un débile fini', lorsque Modeste Rogue, le père de Celui-qui-convoite-le-poste-de-professeur-de-DCFM-et-qui-déteste-les-Gryffondors, se penche vers les trois directeurs de maison, en chuchotant par dessus l'épaule de McGonagall :

Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais moi, je sais pourquoi tous les Umbridge portent un nœud !

McGonagall, dégoûtée par l'haleine de chacal du vieillard au moins autant que par ses cheveux gris, graisseux, qui pendouillent tristement autour de sa figure de hareng saur, décale sa chaise.

Vraiment ? Questionne-t-elle, l'air septique.

Bien sûr qu'oui ma petite dame (regard assassin de McGonagall), je sais toujours tout !

Vraiment ! se contente de rétorquer McGonagall, peu engageante.

C'est à cause d'une malédiction !

Voyez-vous cela ! Une malédiction, rien que ça !

Of Course, une vengeance si vous préférez !

Ah oui ? Dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas fait un stage avec une certaine Trelawney, par hasard ?

Non, pourquoi ?

Pour rien..

Donc, ma malédiction…

….

Figurez-vous qu'il y a environ 100 ans, commence à raconter Modeste Rogue, Victorien Umbridge, le grand-père paternel de Dolores rencontra Roseline Foxjumping, une jeune sorcière, ce fut le coup de foudre (regard ennuyé de McGonagall sous l'œil hilare de Dumbledore), malheureusement, la belle avait un père extrêmement possessif (soupir de désespoir de McGonagall tandis que Dumbledore s'étouffe avec son pudding), celui-ci, en apprenant que Victorien contait fleurette à sa fille ('Au secours' muet de McGonagall auquel personne ne daigne répondre), l'enferma dans la plus haute tour de leur manoir familial (haussement de sourcil de McGonagall qui cherche à présent Rogue-le-fils dans le but de lui rendre son père), fou d'amour, le jeune Victorien, s'y précipite pour la délivrer et l'enlever. Malheureusement, le père, ayant eu vent de son projet (McGonagall se promet de brûler ses livres des frères Grimm dès la fin de la soirée), le met au défit de le vaincre…

Tandis que Rogue-le-père-certainement-sénile, poursuit ses élucubrations et que McGonagall, tente de ne pas s'endormir, Fudge se lève et annonce avec emphase :

A présent que tout le monde est rassasié, le bal à proprement parler va pouvoir débuter, je demande aux élèves et aux professeurs accompagnés de leur famille de se trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière avec qui ils ouvriront le bal…Il va sans dire que le directeur et moi-même (uhuhuh) ouvriront également le bal.

A ces mots, Pansy et Drago se lèvent, ainsi que Crabbe qui, ayant perdu sa cavalière, s'empare de force d'une troisième année de Serpentard comme d'un paquet de chewing-gum.

Fidèle Parkinson, le frère de la soeur, est sous le charme de Lucinda dont il sert le bras, Lavande et Seamus s'avancent vers la piste de danse ensemble et attendent patiemment que la musique débute.

A la table des professeurs, Umbridge-dont-on-ne-sait-toujours-pas-pourquoi-elle-a-un-nœud-dans-les-cheveux, se pâme au bras de Fudge, Rogue tire une tête de 6 pieds de long à celui de Pomfresh, sa mère, Aimée, s'est emparée de force de Gandalf qui a perdu son sourire et a l'air de se promener avec une espèce particulièrement virulente de virus de la grippe au bras. Rogue-le-papa-aux-cheveux-gras, se penche vers McGonagall et lui propose 'd'ouvrir le bal avec lui pour qu'il puisse continuer à lui conter la malédiction des Umbridge', la directrice de Gryffondor, pâlit, puis verdit et semble sur le point de s'évanouir. Dumbledore, parce que finalement il n'est pas aussi sadique qu'on pourrait le croire parfois et parce qu'il tient à ce que ses professeurs restent en vie, agrippe de bras de McGonagall en souriant à Rogue-l'espèce-de-vieux-tas-dont-le-fils-était-un-mangemort-et-l'est-peut-être-encore, et déclare :

Désolé, mais le professeur McGonagall m'avait promis qu'elle m'accompagnerait lors de l'ouverture du bal, n'est-ce pas Minerva, rajoute-t-il en lui collant un coup de pied sous la table.

Ouille ! Hein ? quoi ? Ho ! oui, oui, bien sûr, désolée…

Elle se lève en gratifiant son directeur préféré d'un regard de reconnaissance éternelle et se promet de ne plus jamais critiquer la longueur de sa barbe ou la couleur de ses chaussettes.

Lorsque la musique débute, Crabbe, très mal à l'aise, surtout parce que la fille fait bien 40 cm de moins que lui et parce que sa sœur ne cesse de passer à côté de lui en commentant sa manière de danser ce qui n'arrange pas les choses, tente vainement de se souvenir des rares cours de danse que ses parents l'ont obligé à suivre lorsqu'il était encore jeune et pur, sous prétexte que, dans son milieu, tout le monde devait maîtriser rock endiablé, salsa rythmée et valse langoureuse.

Pour conclure ce moment d'horreur à l'état pure, il entend clairement Weasley le comparer à un verracrasse unijambiste qui vient se rouler dans un tas de fumier. Pourtant, Crabbe n'a pas le sentiment de trop mal se débrouiller. En tout cas, il n'a écrasé qu'une petite 50aine de fois les pieds de sa cavalière de puis le début de la danse ce qui prouve qu'il est en net progrès par rapport à l'année précédente.

Ne souhaitant pas renouveller l'expérience, Crabbe, dès que la musique stoppe, abandonne comme un goujat la jeune fille (ce qui n'a pourtant pas l'air de trop la peiner) et fonce se planquer derrière un fauteuil pour ne pas avoir à danser de nouveau.

Bien décidé à rester là durant tout le reste de la soirée, il en profite pour observer les autres élèves ainsi que les professeurs.

Il est très rapidement rejoint par Malefoy qui ne supportent pas les minauderies de Parkinson et qui l'a collée dans les bras d'un imbécile de Serdaigle.

Non mais regarde-moi Granger ! On dirait qu'elle a un balai coincé sous sa robe quand elle danse… Faut dire que Jordan est particulièrement remuant ! Hé ! Jordan ! Arrête de te trémousser comme ça, on dirait un canard ! …

niarfniarfniarf, ricane Crabbe qui n'a rien compris à la blague mais trouve le mot 'canard' particulièrement drôle.

Bon Dieu ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Potter a une cavalière ! Le survivant ! Hé ! Tu l'as payée combien ta cavalière ? Pas mal je parie ! Weasley par contre, il a pas dû beaucoup donner à la sienne, vu sa tête…

Ron passe dignement devant Malefoy, les dents serrées.

Ouais ; C'est ça, vas-y Weasley, continue dans cette direction et tu vas défoncer un pilier ! Tourne ! Mais tourne crétin !

Ouarfarfarf ! de Crabbe qui n'a toujours pas compris mais rigole dès qu'on traite quelqu'un d'autre que lui de crétin.

Londubat ! Mais quel idiot ! Je plains sa cavalière… quoi ? C'est Weasley féminine… Dans ce cas, je la plains pas alors, elle a que ce qu'elle mérite… Ouh ! ça fait mal de se faire écrabouiller les pieds, pas vrai… Crabbe, je te parie qu'elle n'a plus d'orteils à la fin de la danse !

Mouarf ! de Crabbe qui se gratte le nez en regardant Drago d'un air dubitatif.

Laisse tomber, t'es trop stupide !

Groumpf ! de Crabbe prouvant qu'il a compris le sens des paroles de mini-Malefoy.

Hahahahahahahaha ( rire diabolique) ! Vise un peu ça ! Hagrid et Trelawney… Mais quel couple ! Mais… il est complètement fou ce type ! T'as vu comment il danse ! Il manque d'écraser les autres danseurs à chaque pas…On devrait interdire la danse aux créatures bizarres !

Mouaif ! de Crabbe qui réfléchit (?) au sens des paroles de Malefoy.

Bon sang ! faut qu'ils fassent gaffe avec Flitwick sur la piste de danse… Sans ça, on aura de la bouillie de nain de jardin à la rentrée !

Crafcrafcraf ! de Crabbe qui apprécie tout particulièrement l'image de Flitwick écrasé comme un moucheron (il a pas aimé le 'T' de son dernier devoir ! ).

Par pitié ! Pas McGonagall ! Elle a l'air de trouver ça très sérieux de danser avec Dumbledore… ou alors, elle est incommodée par l'odeur ce qui est aussi une possibilité mais à mon avis, elle se concentre pour le changer en pantoufle et devenir directrice à la place du directeur…

Bofffff, de Crabbe qui préférerait que Dumbledore soit changé en chaussettes jaune banane.

Houlàlà… Umbridge… Attention au nœud ! Il va finir par tomber si elle continue à remuer du croupion comme elle le fait !

Sooooooob ! de Crabbe qui aimerait voir Umbridge sans son nœud.

Malefoy junior, très remonté, aurait certainement pu continuer longtemps ces petits sarcasmes sans McGonagall qui, à la suite de nombreuses plaintes des élèves, vint le menacer d'une retenue et d'un devoir supplémentaire pour la rentrée.

Lorsqu'enfin, Fudge annonce en essuyant son front ruisselant de sueur qu'il serait grand temps que 'ces chers petits aillent se coucher' ('je ne suis pas un cher petit ! rageur de Ron) et que 'si les préfets voulaient bien se donner la peine de raccompagner leurs petits camarades aux dortoirs ('ouais, ouais, on y va' motivé de Ron et Malefoy) et aussi 'J'aimerais voir ceux dont les parents étaient présents' ('mneuffff' de désaccord de Crabbe) sans oublier que 'Bravo au personnel de Poudlard pour cette charmante soirée ('Charmante ? Charmante ? 'hébété de Pomfresh) mais aussi 'Je reviendrais très bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas' ('Quoi ? ' en chœur de McGonagall, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, et la moitié de l'école) et enfin 'bonne nuit à tous et à toutes' ('c'est ça, va crever' méchant de Ron sous les ricanements de Harry, Fred et George et le regard réprobateur d'Hermione). Cependant, avant que les ordres du ministre ne soient exécutés, Dumbledore quitte sa place et annonce :

Avant que vous n'alliez vous coucher, j'aimerais que chacun chante, sur l'air qu'il le souhaite comment il est de tradition à Poudlard : 'Douce nuit'. Attention, 1,2…1,2,3,4 !

Dumbledore se met à chanter sur l'air de 'nage droit d'vant toi…', Flitwick choisit 'Il était un petit bonhomme, pirouette…', Rogue, l'air plus que morose ( Espèce de cinglé de directeur ! ) marmonne plus qu'il ne chante en s'appuyant sur La marche funèbre, Hagrid hurle plus qu'il ne chante sur l'air de 'c'est à boire, c'est à boire…' ( Bravo ! Quel exemple pour les élèves ! ), McGonagall fait du play-back en articulant silencieusement 'Que c'est triste Venise…', Pomfresh, bien entendu, a choisi la 'chanson du vétérinaire', Les Serdaigles ont décidé, pour la majorité, de prendre 'Hé, ho, hé, ho, on rentre du boulot ! ' , Chourave a prit 'Savez-vous planter les chous…' ( étonnant n'est ce pas ? ), Les Serpentards, après avoir copieusement insulté Dumbledore se sont finalement décidé pour 'Chante Rossignol chante …' de Cendrillon. Cependant, P. Parkinson a opté pour 'un jour mon prince viendra' en essayant de se rapprocher de Drago qui lui, s'éloigne en chantant sur 'Je voudrais déjà être roi' en alternant toutefois avec l'air de 'Weasley est notre roi'. Crabbe, qui n'a absolument rien capté, ne chante pas ( de toute façon, entendre les autres chanter en même temps que lui l'aurait perturbé). Les Poufsouffes ont choisi leur thème favori 'Hamtaro', Gryffondor est partagé en trois camps : d'une part, les adeptes de Blanche-Neige et de 'Siffler en travaillant' (on l'a reconnue, Hermione adore cette air), d'autre part, on retrouve les fans de 'Rémi sans famille' (Avec Harry pour leader, bien entendu) et pour finir, on a les Weasley avec 'toi le frère que je n'ai jamais eu'. Fudge, pour ne pas être en reste, chante horriblement sur 'je suis un agitateur, un perturbateur, un pauvre gus, my name's Cornélius' (en vente chez tous les bons disquaires, pour la modique somme de 36 gallions, cette chanson est actuellement à la tête du Hit Parade de Poudlard, devant 'Weasley est notre roi'). Umbridge, bien qu'elle n'en ait aucune envie beugle sur l'air de 'Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve' et en jetant des coups d'œil langoureux à son ministre favori. On retrouve également 'C'est le Week-end' (Cho Chang), 'Il était un petit navire…' (Luna Lovegood), 'Qui a peur du grand méchant loup' (Neville qui chantonne d'une petite voix tremblotante), 'J'aime la galette' ( Gandalf), 'Ha, je ris de me voir si beau ( remake) en ce miroir' (Lee Jordan dont Hermione s'éloigne bien vite). Lorsque tout le monde a fini, Fudge, en lançant un regard carnassier à Dumbledore qui semble s'en moquer ordonne aux 'petiots' ( comme quoi, y'a pas que Dumbledore de gâteux) d'aller 'faire dodo' (et en plus ça rime ! Admirez… )

Tous les élèves sortent de la pièce, sous la direction des préfets ('par ici les petiots' moqueur de Ron et 'Ron, pas de familiarité ! d'Hermione').

Seuls les professeurs, Fudge, et les élèves accompagnés des parents restent dans la salle ('Ai plus de pieds ! 'grimaçant de Chourave).

Le ministre explique alors (à ceux qui sont en mesure de comprendre donc, pas à Crabbe qui se contente de la regarder s'agiter poliment) que 'les parents doivent repartir dès ce soir et que le magicobus a été appelé à cet effet' (soupir de soulagement de McGonagall dont le père de Rogue essayait de se rapprocher et qui, à force de reculer, s'était retrouvée coincée entre les mur et la table de Serdaigle).

Les parents, à qui Fudge, dans ce qu'il a lui même nommé, sa magnanime bonté (sourire ironique de Rogue et avalage de salive difficile de Pomfresh Glups ! ), a donné quelques minutes pour dire 'au revoir' à leurs bambins le font avec effusion.

Chez les Rogue, Honorine (alias La-maman-du-type-qui-n'a-jamais-croisé-une-bouteille-de-shampooing-de-sa-vie-de-voyou) glisse tout un tas de recommandations à son fiston plutôt exaspéré ('Et n'oublie pas de changer de slip', 'Brosse toi bien les dents', 'mets tes chaussettes au sale', 'Ecris nous rapidement, pas comme la dernière fois !'… 'oui oui m'man, résignés de Rogue'). Séverin glisse son adressa à McGonagall (qui va s'empresser de la perdre) car il tient absolument à lui raconter 'la fin de la malédiction des Umbridge'. McGonagall le renvoie paître en lui demandant très sérieusement si 'Les cheveux gras des Rogue étaient également dues à une malédiction ou si c'était dans les gènes ?'. Ce qui provoque une crise de fou rire chez Lavande et Seamus.

Chez les Gandalf, on assiste à tout un tas d'échanges de sourires éclatants ( colgate 2 en 1 ? Sensodyne ? mais quel est leur secret ?).

Chez les Umbridge, il paraît y avoir un rituel d'adieu bien définit : chaque membre de la famille remet en place les nœud des autres en humhumant (les Umbridge seraient un véritable paradis pour les ethnologues ! ).

Chez les Brown, Les Parkinson et les Finnigan, rien de spécial à part les 'Et surtout, ne t'approche ni de Potter ni de Dumbledore ! Ce sont des fous furieux ! '.

Chez les Malefoy, Narcissa se penche, le nez plus pincé que jamais et embrasse un peu sèchement son fils tandis que Lucius-le-cagoulé, se contente de lui tapoter l'épaule (quelle tendresse ! ).

Chez les Crabbe, Crabbe mère couvre son petit 'Crabbinounouchetchoupinetchéri' de baisers baveux tandis que Crabbe père écrase une petite larme en serrant la main à texture de mollusque de son 'grand fiston dont il est si fier' (le tout sous les regards réprobateurs des Malefoy). Lucinda recommande à son frère de 's'exercer à parler correctement' ou, du moins 'd'avoir l'air un peu moins stupide et éteint d'ici les grandes vacances' (ce que Drago s'empresse de qualifier de 'beaucoup trop difficile pour lui, voyons, il faut être réaliste !' ).

' Hum, hum', de Umbridge signifiant clairement qu'il est temps d'y aller.

Les parents quittent les Grande Salle, à regrets tandis que Dumbledore envoie les élèves se mettre au lit.

Après avoir enfilé son pyjama, Crabbe souhaite une bonne nuit à Drago et ne tarde pas à s'endormir, serrant sa peluche 'Pikachu' contre son cœur et suçant son pouce (d'où ses dents en avant).

S'il avait regardé par la fenêtre à cet instant, il aurait vu un bonhomme habillé de rouge atterrir avec son traîneau tiré par des pingouins ( grève des rennes) sur le toit du château (mais qui est cette personne ? (Est-ce une nouvelle parade de Voldemort pour pénétrer dans l'école ?) .

Fin : si vous êtes arrivés à la fin de cette prétendue histoire, cela prouve que vous êtes définitivement irrécupérables. Soyez courageux et regardez la vérité en face.


End file.
